Um Brinde ao Amor
by Lorena Gorito
Summary: Presente que eu ganhei no 2º AO da Salinha, feita por Bruna. R/Hr.


N/A: " Se os direitos autorais de HP fossem meus, eu não estaria escrevendo fics, fala sério! Essa fic é MM (Missing Moment), ou seja, fala de momentos sobre os quais a diva J.K. deixou no ar. Este aqui é, especificamente, sobre o 1º Natal depois da guerra."  
**UM BRINDE AO AMOR**

Toca lotada como nunca, flocos de neve batendo levemente nas janelas fechadas, Sra Weasleya cozinhando, Harry e Ginny colocando enfeites num pinheiro: véspera de Natal.  
Um clima pesado pairava e todos sentiam que os acontecimentos da guerra ainda eram muito dolorosos em seus corações.  
Nesse momento, Ronald Weasley estava trancado em quarto e Hermione batia na porta:  
- Abra, por favor.  
Silêncio em resposta.  
- Tenho certeza que nenhum deles, muito menos o Fred, quereria que você passase o Natal trancado aqui. Pelo contrário, ele iria querer que você estivesse com todos para pregar uma peça e você ficar envergonhado.  
A porta foi aberta.  
- Mas ele não está aqui para fazer isso. Acho que eu não tinha a dimensão do que poderia acontecer até, de fato, acontecer.  
- Ron, ele não se foi de todo. A minha mãe costuma dizer que as pessoas que nos são realmente especias não nos deixam por completo. Algo delas fica aqui no coração.  
- É o único consolo. Ainda assim é difícil aceitar. Não é justo, Mione. Simplismente não é justo.  
- Eu sei que você é forte. Todos estão se esforçando para superar. Harry está tentando paracer bem, mas sei que ele não pára de se culpar pelas perdas e pela dor da sua família que ele ama como se fosse a dele. Você precisa se ajudar e ajudá-lo. Reaja!  
- Eu não sou forte. - suspirou - Acho que Voldemort tinha razão.  
- Quê? Do que você está falando?  
Ron ficou vermelho.  
- Nada. Pensei alto.  
- Como nada?! Você deu razão à Voldemort. Quero saber do que você está falando, agora.  
- Lembra quando eu quebrei o medalhão?  
- Sim.  
- Bom, é que... Assim que o Harry abriu... Ele tentou me ludibriar.  
- E daí?  
- Ele criou 2 imagens: uma sua e a outra do Harry. E você... Quero dizer, a imitação de você dizia que nunca ia preferir a mim se poderia ter o Harry. Vocês dois zombavam de mim, e eu entrei em desespero. No final, vocês se beijaram, daí eu não agüentei e cravei a espada no medalhão.  
Hermione ouviu esse relato, perplexa.  
- Ron, eu... não sabia.  
- Eu acho que ele tinha razão. OK, o Harry gosta da minha irmã, mas você realmente merece alguém melhor do que eu. Sou um fraco.  
- Por favor, eu não quero mais você falando isso.  
- Se você quiser, eu esqueço ou tento esquecer aquele beijo e finjo que nada...  
- Não fale assim. Mesmo porque eu não vou esquecer... Nunca. Olhe, não vou negar que Harry passou por provações incríveis. Mas não teria conseguido sem você. E não digo só pelos atos de coragem como defendê-lo do Sirius arriscando a sua vida em mãos de um suposto assassino perigoso. Sua amizade é essencial, você não sabe como é chato quando vocês brigam. Ah, não posso me esquecer das suas habilidades em xadrez de bruxo que nos salvaram no 1º ano. Você é meu eterno cavaleiro de armadura negra.  
- Assim você me faz parecer um herói.  
- Quem disse que você não é? Eu gosto de você desse jeitoque você é. Não precisa ser um herói, seja só o Ron, é o bastante.  
Ela deu um longo beijo no garoto que a abraçou e retribuiu na mesma intensidade.  
- OK, você venceu. Depois desse esforço todo, me sinto na obrigação de descer. Mas antes... Quer namorar comigo?  
- Quê?  
- Quer namorar comigo?  
- Quero! Quero muito! Você é o melhor presente de Natal que eu já ganhei!  
- Ótimo! Eu guardo o presente que eu comprei para o ano que vem... Brincadeira!  
Os dois desceram para dar a notícia. Primeiro na cozinha:  
- Mamãe, diga olá a sua futura nora.  
- Ron, é um tanto cedo pra dizer, né?  
- Ah, Hermione querida, finalmente! Estou tão feliz por vocês! É um belo presente de Natal, essa notícia. Arthur ficará contente.  
- Obrigada Sra Weasley.  
- Meu Roniquinho e a Ginny fizeram boas escolhas, afinal.  
Ao saber da notícia, Harry e Ginny deixarm cair as bolas de Natal que tinham nas mãos.  
- Não acredito, finalmente, seu bobão!  
- Obrigado, irmãzinha.  
- Bom, não vou dizer que isso não era previsível, mas estou surpreso. Parabéns!  
- Obrigada, Harry!  
De repente, meio que por encanto, as pessoas começaram a ficar mais alegres. parece que o espírito de Natal entrou naquela casa, por fim.  
Então, na hora da ceia, Ron resolveu dizer algumas palavras a todos na mesa.  
- Sei que o dia não começou muito bem, porque nessas datas a saudade dos que se foram bate mais forte. Mas aprendi hoje, com alguém especial, que essas pessoas nunca vão nos deixar por completo e também não iriam querer que ficássemos mal. Quer dizer, eles não se sacrificaram pelas nossas vidas para vivermos nos arranstando, né? Devo dizer que também aprendi que há coisas pelas quais se vale a pena viver, como o amor. Então quero que, nesse Natal, celebramos o amor, que nos salvou nessa guerra contra o mal; o amor, que nos une e nos dá força para prosseguimos nos desafios que possam aparecer. Por favor, levantem seus copos!  
Todos obedeceram.  
- Um brinde ao amor! - ele incitou.  
- Ao amor! - disseram os outros, em uníssono.

FIM. 


End file.
